1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dock apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable dock apparatus wherein the same is arranged for convenient and immediate mounting relative to a shoreline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relative cost and time are significant factors in the construction of dock apparatus. To utilize a boat within a lake or a body of water including a shoreline, a dock structure is typically required to position an anchored boat in a spaced relationship relative to the associated shoreline. Prior art structure has been available for use of portable dock apparatus and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,625 to Dawson wherein a boat dock utilizes a plurality of flotation members for mounting the dock within the water relative to the shoreline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,735 to Warner sets forth a floating pier encasing various pontoon members for flotation of the pier relative to the shoreline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,629 to Boudrias sets forth a modular wharf, wherein the wharf is formed of hollow shells mounted relative to one another to create a dock structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,784 to Rousseau, et al. provides a ramp apparatus wherein a pier fixedly mounted relative to a shoreline includes a ramp structure directed downwardly to a flotation member.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable dock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing immediate and effective positioning of a dock relative to a shoreline and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.